


His muse

by actualsatan



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Muses, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, kind of cum torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: Before Jiyong met Chaelin he used to be something of a misogynist. Okay, no, he didn't hate women but he had never really liked a woman and he had definitely never trusted a woman. Maybe it was because of his delusional mother, but he had never in his 24 years of life had any kind of relation to a woman.When Chaelin entered his life it was with a loud bang and a tornado of emotions to follow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Straigh porn because I felt like it

He was at a house party, and she apparently knew someone there because she entered the house in a long white dress with lots of layers and long sleeves, covered in embroidery and rhinestones. She looked like something directly out of a fantasy film with her long silver grey hair falling in waves down her back.   
She sparkled along with the glitter on her dress and her loud laughter, that penetrated the noise every once and then, intrigued Jiyong. He watched her from his dark corner for almost an hour before he got up and slid up to her, not approaching her directly though. He loitered, shooting glances at her, and his entire body tense and his brain speeding and one wrong movement would end in chaos. A plight.   
Jiyong's entire life was a damned plight. He was so alienated and segregated from the rest of the world, maybe because he enjoyed being special, maybe because he was socially handicapped.  
He sighed and downed his drink and glanced at her, the intriguing woman whose name he still didn't know.   
And she looked at him, met his eyes and he couldn't look away and he felt like he was permeating to something he would later regret. 

Never during his life did he regret Chaelin, but of course he didn't know that yet. 

She left her camaraderie and had the audacity to come up to Jiyong and break his little bubble of hostility.   
She smiled at him and he glared back, not sure how to handle this.   
“I'm Chaelin,” she said and reached out a hand for Jiyong to grab. He glared at her hand too and then back at her face.   
“Be conventional, Jiyong,” she said and he didn't even bother to wonder why she new his name, but he took her hand briefly before letting go.   
“Are you enjoying the party?” She asked and Jiyong looked away, scratching his neck.   
“Sure,” he said nonchalantly and looked back at Chaelin.   
“You're pretty well known here, have you spoken to anyone?” She asked, and Jiyong swallowed.   
“I talked to Youngbae when I came.”  
“Do you have friends?” She had a poignant look on her face, one eyebrow arched.  
Jiyong launched into an embellished story about how he surely had at least a hundred of friends.   
Chaelin laughed and nodded. She didn't buy it. She saw through him and Jiyong wanted to suffice to Chaelin’s existence and he hated it. Hated himself.  
“Who are you?” He asked, his head a mayhem of thoughts and feelings crashing into each other.   
Chaelin laughed again and winked at him.   
“Wouldn't you like to know?” She asked him and he was nearly vibrating. With anger, with fear, with eagerness.   
“That's why I'm asking, yes.”

She didn't tell him. Not in all the years they knew each other did she tell him. 

Instead she grabbed him by the wrist, and despite hating physical contact Jiyong didn't pull away, didn't hit her, decided to show humility for once. She pulled him along to the upper floor, locking them into one of the empty bedrooms and Jiyong was frightened to death, yet intoxicated enough to be spontaneous and excited about something as dangerous as sex.   
She unzipped her dress at the back and slowly slid the sleeves down her golden shoulders. Jiyong stood there, watching her get naked in front of him and even though she was the one standing there wearing nothing at all but her jewelry and her pride, Jiyong was the one who felt naked and exposed.   
He was sure she had to be some kind of succubus, luring him in before killing him.   
Maybe that's exactly what she did, in some metaphorical way. 

She sauntered up to him, completely undressed, the only light in the room coming from the street lights illuminating the surroundings, throwing long branched shadows on the floor. Jiyong was so mesmerized by her.  
She reached up to unbutton his shirt, unveiling his tattooed chest. She slid her jeweled hands up over his shoulders under his shirt and let it drop to the floor.   
Jiyong shivered, at her touch rather than the lack of clothes, not breaking eye contact. Her hands were like lava as she roamed his body, burning his skin with feelings he was frightened of giving in to.   
Down his arms, up again, over his shoulders and down his back, around his sides, up his stomach and torso and eventually settling on his neck.   
Jiyong wasn't sure what was happening but Chaelin didn't even need to do anything before he was leaning in. She met him halfway, their lips meeting, sparks flying as Jiyong caught fire. He had to pull away because the feelings overwhelmed him, and Chaelin just laughed at him, and pulled him back in, one of her manicured hands grabbing his black hair.   
She drowned him this time instead of burning him, smothering him with her tongue and lips and her one hand still on his neck, her thumb stroking his jawline.   
Jiyong had never felt like this before.   
Chaelin worked him up into a burning, stormy sea. Nothing made sense except her.   
He broke away again, his hands on her hips, walking towards the bed. He let her get down on it before he took off his pants.   
Chaelin’s beautiful face cracked up in a devilish smile when she saw how hard he was, and he blushed a little and crawled down on the bed with her.   
She cupped his face and kissed him again, softer and not as demanding this time and Jiyong breathed out a breath he didn't knew he had held.   
She was the one to break the kiss this time, and when she did she spread her legs and licked her lips and Jiyong knew what she wanted without her saying it.   
He had never been intimate with a woman before but somehow it seemed like Chaelin already knew everything about him and it didn't bother her.   
He trailed kisses down her body, lingering a bit by her breasts, kissing them softly, his tongue flickering over the hardening nipples before he continued down Chaelin's perfect body.   
He stroked the insides of her thighs and spread her legs further, dipping down between them to kiss the center of her warmth.   
He wrapped his lips around her clit, thinking it wasn't too scary. He sucked a little at the nub of flesh, flicking the tip of his tongue over it, earning a soft moan from Chaelin. It egged him to continue, the sound she made was like heaven. He opened his mouth and let his tongue out, circling her clitoris, expanding and then circling her wet entrance before dipping his tongue into her. She grabbed his hair again and ground her hips against his face.   
He pushed his tongue as far inside he could, her taste nothing like all the dicks he'd tasted. She tasted fresh and clean and Jiyong craved more.   
He kept stroking her thighs as he fucked her with his tongue, only stopping to suck at her clitoris.   
Chaelin kept moaning, sweet noises that made him grind against the mattress, his cock aching with the need to release.   
But then Chaelin tugged at his hair, her thick thighs almost crushing his head, and she tightened around his tongue and the scream that left her mouth was so filled with pleasure that Jiyong almost came just from that. 

“You're a natural,” she breathed once she had calmed down a little. “I'm ready for you now,” she continued and Jiyong was a little too eager.   
She cupped his face again and kissed him, softly, before looking into his eyes.   
“No matter what I tell you, do not stop. Even for a second. You keep pounding me as hard as you can until I scream and beg, and then I want you to come as deep inside me as you can physically get. Then you eat me out again. Suck and eat all your come out from my pussy. Understood?”   
Jiyong just nodded, already trembling with anticipation.   
“Okay, go on.”  
Jiyong nodded again and shifted, took a deep breath and then entered Chaelin’s warmth.   
“Go on, do it hard, don't wait,” Chaelin nearly hissed and dug her sharp manicure hard into Jiyong's ass and he slammed into her hard purely out of shock and she squealed.   
“Good boy,” she whispered and Jiyong pulled out only to slam as hard in again, Chaelin letting out another squeal.   
He kept his up and she clung onto him for dear life, clawing him bloody until she changed her tactics and tried to push him away.  
“Stop,” she whined, small gasps and squeaks leaving her lips. But Jiyong remembered her words and he grabbed her legs and held them up against her chest, this new angle allowing him to go to a new depth and Chaelin got louder and tried even harder to fight him off but he held her in place, ruthlessly fucking the goddess beneath him.   
She kept spitting curses at him, telling him to let her go but he only fucked her harder. She screamed and he closed his eyes and swallowed.   
She begged and he opened his eyes.   
“I'm going to break” she cried, and Jiyong was at his peak, his release so close.   
When he came as deep inside Chaelin as he could she came too, screaming his name.   
He allowed himself and Chaelin to come down for a short while before he pulled out from her and slid back down to eat his load from her hot, pulsating vagina.   
She kept crying, begging him to stop, she couldn't take it, but he kept eating her out, licking and sucking, using his fingers to enter her with so he could clean away all his cum.   
He teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, fucking her slowly with two fingers. He was pretty sure he had manage to suck all the cum out of her but he new she wanted a third orgasm, just because he wasn't used to women didn't mean he was stupid.   
She was still begging him to stop because she was going to die. He didn't stop until she tensed up and screamed right out and clenched harder.   
He ate her throughout her entire orgasm and she kept screaming “enough”, and when she stopped coming he pulled away to let her come down. 

 

She became his muse then. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Whatever she suggested he would agree to.   
She never loved him, not like he loved her. He worshipped the ground she walked on, praised every little thing she did, his feelings strewn all across him for her to step on or avoid. She never picked them up. She never gave him back what was his, except for after they had made love.   
He would be resting his head on her naked chest, and she’d stroke his hair, telling him bits and pieces of who she was, but never enough for him to fully know her.   
Jiyong wondered why she was so different, so special. Maybe he'd never get an answer, maybe he would.


End file.
